1. Field
This disclosure relates to developing a fingerprint of an audio sample and identifying the sample based on the fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “fingerprinting” of large audio files is becoming a necessary feature for any large scale music understanding service or system. “Fingerprinting” is defined herein as converting an unknown music sample, represented as a series of time-domain samples, to a match of a known song, which may be represented by a song identification (ID). The song ID may be used to identify metadata (song title, artist, etc.) and one or more recorded tracks containing the identified song (which may include tracks of different bit rate, compression type, file type, etc.). The term “song” refers to a musical performance as a whole, and the term “track” refers to a specific embodiment of the song in a digital file. Note that, in the case where a specific musical composition is recorded multiple times by the same or different artists, each recording is considered a different “song”. The term “music sample” refers to audio content presented as a set of digitized samples. A music sample may be all or a portion of a track, or may be all or a portion of a song recorded from a live performance or from an over-the-air broadcast.
Examples of fingerprinting have been published by Haitsma and Kalker (A highly robust audio fingerprinting system with an efficient search strategy, Journal of New Music Research, 32(2):211-221, 2003), Wang (An industrial strength audio search algorithm, International Conference on Music Information Retrieval (ISMIR)2003), and Ellis, Whitman, Jehan, and Lamere (The Echo Nest musical fingerprint, International Conference on Music Information Retrieval (ISMIR)2010).
Fingerprinting generally involves compressing a music sample to a code, which may be termed a “fingerprint”, and then using the code to identify the music sample within a database or index of songs.
Elements in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, wherein the most significant digit is the figure number where the element was introduced. Elements not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same form and function as a previously described element having the same reference designator.